Adjoined Pipes
by TheGirlWhoShips
Summary: Human! Mario characters Three highschoolers, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina are kidnapped to lure Mario, Luigi and their two friends out of hiding. In a sudden twist of fate, the three girls are on the run with the boys, and friendship (and possibly more!) is blooming. However, life with Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi is never simple, as the three are about to discover...
1. Chapter 1

AU in which Mario, Luigi, Peach and many others are humans/normal.  
When the three popular high-schoolers Peach, Rosalina and Daisy are kidnapped by sinister forces in attempt to lure the two brothers, Mario and Luigi, out of hiding and into their lair to save the girls, the three are terrified. However, they needn't be - Mario, Luigi and new partners in crime, Toad and Yoshi, know what they're doing, alright. But only one thing is ever so slightly different - they recognised these girls from their haunting past. There's also the slight bump in the road that these rebellious runaway boys may be falling for the teenage captives...

The three girls traipsed along the road in the rain, scowling. They had had P.E last period, and were exhausted after their teacher, Mr Crawler, had had them running, jumping, ducking, throwing, rolling and catching until about a minute before the bell rang, at which point he'd finally released them to go and get changed. Not only were they late out, the water fountain was broken, so they couldn't get a drink to regain even an inch of energy. Now, as if to show them that the world hated them, the three's ride home had ditched them, and their phones were out of charge. So they had to walk home for a mile and a half - in the pouring rain.

''Well isn't this just fantastic,'' One stated irritably. She had shoulder length ginger hair, and electric blue eyes, which were rolling at their misfortune. She currently wore a yellow hoodie, hood up over her head, and green skinny jeans, with white trainers, which were slighly scuffed seeing as the girl, known as Daisy, wore them so often. She had her bagpack slung carelessly over one shoulder, and it was bulging slightly - she had her sportswear and equipment in it as well as her schoolwork. The girl to the left of her smiled assuringly.

''Don't worry, Dais. We're over half way home, won't be long,'' She smiled. This girl, who had fine blonde, nearly white hair and softer blue eyes, was the tallest of the three. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue cardigan over it, and a skirt the same shade as the cardigan, over a pair of white leggings. She wore white slip on flats, and had a bag with a long strap hanging from her left shoulder. Her name was Rosalina. Daisy groaned.

''Rosie, how do you manage to be so happy all the time? You were even happy after you read that book, even I was broken after that!'' Daisy protested, with a huff. Rosalina simply smiled.

''You don't read as much as I do. That book was a comedy compare to some of the things i've read,'' She said calmly. The last girl, Peach, rolled her eyes.

''You guys are weird...why do you read? There's better stuff to do,'' She stated. She had sky blue eyes, and long wavy hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a pink flarey t-shirt, and short pink skirt, with flat shoes (high heels were banned in their school), and she had lots of make up on her face. She had a handbag hanging carelessly from her arm. Peach was the one who often got all the boys.

''Hey, I only read fiction, it's Rosalina that reads any book under the sun!'' Daisy protested, raising her hands in mock surrender. Rosalina simply smiled.

''I want to be smarter! Obviously, much better to be smart that really stupid,'' she stated, as though it were obvious. The other two exchanged looks, rolling their eyes fondly.

''Yeah...we know. We've known you since we were five, y'know. That's twelve years,'' Daisy pointed out. Peach groaned.

''Gosh, way to make us sound old!'' She huffed. Daisy rolled her eyes once more.

''Yo, we're seventeen. We're not old at all!''

''Stop, stop! Don't remind me!'' The pink-clothed blonde wailed. Rosalina gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'drama queen'.

''Aw, quiet, Peach. I still feel young as ever,'' Daisy said. Peach glared at her.

''Yes, because you only turned seventeen four weeks ago!'' she hissed. Daisy let out an irritated noise.

''Oh, come on! You know I hate being the youngest!''

''Well, I hate being the oldest!''

''Stop. You had this arguement yesterd-''

''STAY OUT OF THIS ROSIE!''

Rosalina sighed as the two continued to yell at each other. Some things never change, she thought, remembering all the times the duo had argued over toys and such when they were children. She simply stood by impatiently, getting dreched in rain, yet knowing better than to intervene. Again.

After about five minute, they apparently decided there was no winner, and simply called a truce. Peach was in a more sour mood than before, and was complaining about anything, really.

''-Oh, and Tyler won't be able to reach me! I promised i'd text him, he'll think I blew him off- stop laughing, this is serious, girls!'' she snapped, seeing the other two struggling to hold in their laughter, ''I really think he could be the one!''

''That's what you said about Michael.''

''And Sam.''

''And Lucas.''

''And Brian.''

''And Brian number two...''

''Oh, and who could forget Timoth- GAHH!''

Daisy and Peach whipped around, only to see Rosalina struggling in the arms of a shadowy man. He was murmering in her ear, and soon her crystal eyes widened in fear, and she shut up in an instant.

''Hey! Let her go!'' Daisy yelled. Rosalina shook her head frantically, attempting to signal, NO!, without words, a task not particularly difficult.

However, before anyone could say anything else, the other two were grabbed from behind. Peach let out a high pitched scream, and Daisy yelled in protest, lashing out. But, to their horror, they felt something being injected into their necks, and they couldn't help but fall limp, eyelids drooping to a close, as their attackers dragged them away to a secret location...

_**AN- So, this is just a sort of prologue, really. The real action begins next chapter, or possibly the one after. I'm jast warning you, Mario and Peach WILL date in this. I'm not sure whether I should pair Luigi with Daisy or Rosalina - could you help me decide?**_

_**Read, follow, favourite, and most importantly, review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was Daisy who stirred first, groaning, with a searing pain in her neck. She tried to reach up to rub her neck, but abruptly realized - her hands were bound together.

That made Daisy panic. She was always on the move, she never stopped moving. Even in class, more often than not she got into trouble for fidgeting, or tapping her pencil too much, or flinging her rubbers up and down, or pinging elastic bands, or...you get the point.

Daisy instantly began to thrash in her bounds. Her hands and feet were bound together tightly with rope, she was tied to a pole, and she had a gag over her mouth to stop her from crying out.

Under closer examination, Daisy saw that the room she was in was rather large, around the size of her school's P.E hall. It was made of stone, and almost entirely empty. There was no furniture, unless you counted the poles that scattered the room (there was around ten). Squinting into the darkness, Daisy realised with alarm that there was two other people tied to nearby poles - and she recognized them.

It was Peach and Rosalina.

Both were still slumped over, unconscious as Daisy had been moments ago. Peach was tied to the direct left of Daisy, Rosalina on her right.

Seeing her friends only made Daisy struggle more, until finally the gag slipped down.

Now, Daisy was an intelligent girl. She'd watched tons of movies where the captives had yelled for help and been brutally punished. She wasn't sure whether this situation would be the same, but she wasn't about to test it out. So she played it safe. She didn't stay silent though, oh no.

''Rosie? Peach?'' She hissed. Then louder, ''Rosie! Peach!''

Rosalina groaned, and in the faint light, Daisy saw her eyes flicker open.

''Rosie! Over here!'' She whispered. Rosalina turned to her, and Daisy saw that her eyes were wide with panic.

''Daisy! What's going on, why are we here?!'' She demanded.

''Shh! I don't know where we are, but we were clearly kidnapped! Those weird guys, remember them? They must've took us for some reason! They must be dangerous, or bad at least!''

Rosie nodded fearfully. It was well known that between the three that they each had different personalities. Daisy was not only the sporty one, but she was also brave and fiercely loyal. Offend her friends and it may be the last thing you ever do.

Rosalina was the smart, bookish one. She was generally calm about everything, and if there was ever a fight, she stayed out of it or tried to stop it. This was useful, as Daisy and Peach argued a lot, despite the fact they were the best of friends. Their personalities clashed so often, they were polar opposites.

Peach was the girl. As in, proper girl obsessed with make-up and boys and fashion magazines, and her favorite colour was pink. But, that didn't mean she was useless, quite the opposite. She had a good eye for things, and was good at reading people and their emotions. She noticed things nobody else did. She was also surprisingly good as gymnastics, she could bend this way and that.

Because Daisy was the brave one, it was clear she would be calmest about this situation.

Sure enough, when they finally managed to stir Peach, she instantly started panicking.

''Oh my god, we're gonna die here, aren't we? These freaks are going to kill us, aren't they?" She cried hysterically. If she could have, Daisy would have hit her.

"Peach, calm down! We don't know what these guys want, so you need to keep quiet, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves!" she hissed.

"They kidnapped us, Daisy. I'm pretty sure they know we're here!'' Peach snapped back.

"Yeah, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves! Let them stay away for as long as possible. What if they want to torture us for information, huh?''

"Daisy! Don't say things like that! That's terrible!'' Rosalina gasped.

"Well, you never know!''

"Shh! Listen!'' Peach suddenly hissed. They both shut up, hearts pounding.

There were voices, coming from outside the room.

"-What we'll do if they don't come? I mean, I know those guys have got a saving people problem and all, but still! It's been two days, and they're not here!'' One said.

"They'll come all right. And if they don't come in two weeks, then we kill the hostages. Simple,'' Another voice said simply.

"I dunno…They're just three kids, doesn't this feel wrong?'' The first voice said doubtfully.

"Don't be stupid, if we leave 'em alive then they'll rat us out. It isn't like we're gonna be the ones killing them, anyway.''

"Yeah…I guess you're right.''

The three teenagers glanced at each other in horror. They were clearly talking about them! But who was that they were talking about? Who had a saving people thing?

Daisy asked this question to the other two, and they had no answer.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope they keep this saving people thing up! If they don't, we're gonna die! I'm only seventeen, I can't die! I've got to get married, and have kids, and oh my god, I can't!''

"You won't, Peach! I swear, I won't let you die! Whoever these savior guys are, they'd better come or else I'll hunt them down and slap them silly!'' Daisy growled.

There was a short silence after this. Nobody knew what to say. What could one possibly say in this situation? The silence was finally broken by Daisy.

"So, Peach…er…how's your…boyfriend?'' She asked, fishing around for a subject to talk about that might calm Peach a bit.

Peach just sighed glumly.

"I doubt Tyler will want to date me anymore,'' She said somewhat sadly.

"Why not?''

"Well, you heard them. We've been here for two days, and...well, he's the jealous type. He'll think I cheated on him or something,'' She sighed, ''Oh well. I suppose it's for the best...there's no way he was the one.''

Daisy smiled sympathetically.

''Don't worry, Peachy. You'll find your one true love someday! I'm sure of it!'' She said. Peach just smiled sadly.

''Thanks Daisy. But I doubt it.''

Daisy and Rosalina glanced worriedly at each other.

''You will. We all will. Someday, we'll all be happy. Let's cheer up, huh? Lets talk about our future. Daisy, what do you want your future husband to be like?'' Rosalina asked.

''He'll have to be a saint to put up with her,'' Peach said, giggling slightly. They all laughed quietly.

''No, but seriously? Um, I guess he'd have to be able to keep up with me. Ii don't wanna boss anyone about. And nice, and hopefully funny. Other than that...I don't know,'' Daisy said thoughtfully.

''Yeah...mine would have to love me. Like really love me, as much as I loved him. I don't want him to be an immature idiot, either. Kinda mature, but not boring. You know, for all I talk about 'The one', I really don't know what I'm looking for,'' Peach admitted. They both turned expectantly to Rosalina.

''Oh, I don't know. Anyone really. I'll need to wait and see.''

They sat in silence for a while. Until they heard voices outside, and were instantly alert.

''-you get them, Luigi?''

''Yeah, here. Got 'em of the guard. C'mon, Mar. Toad and Yoshi'll be waiting!''

''Yeah, yeah, I got it!''

They glanced at each other in surprise. Those voices...sounded like teenage boys?

There was a CLUNK, of a key unlocking a door, and it swung open.

''C'mon! Hurry, we've gotta go!'' One of the voices hissed.

''Huh? Us?'' Daisy asked in surprise.

''Yes! Do you wanna escape outta here or not! Come on!''

Two figures darted in, and easily untied the ropes holding them. They fell down, rubbing their wrists in relief.

Daisy attempted to stand, only to collapse again. One of the figures managed to catch her. She couldn't see what he looked like, but he had blue eyes, looking at her in slight concern.

The other two tried to stand too, but had to be caught by the other person.

''Ugh...thanks...why do I suddenly feel so tired?'' Daisy groggily asked, leaning heavily on the person.

''Aw, not THIS again!'' The person holding Daisy complained, ''Mar, last time someone had that dumb serum on them they couldn't walk, how are we going to get them out?''

''Hm...Hey, you. Do you think you could walk?'' The other one asked Daisy.

''Ugh...I doubt I could DRAG myself,'' She groaned.

''What if Ii said that the men who captured you were on their way here?''

Their eyes widened in horror.

''We could RUN!'' Daisy gasped.

This was an overstatement, however. The three had to be completely supported by the two as they snuck through the halls. The feeling returned to Daisy's legs several minutes before the others, so she managed to walk by herself.

''So, wait,'' Peach began, ''Who are you guys? Why are you even saving us? I mean, totally NOT complaining, but aren't you like, risking your lives for us?''

The slightly taller one who had been supporting Daisy snorted.

''Ha, they wish they could catch us. There's no chance those idiots will catch us,'' He said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

''Geez, full of yourselves, much?'' She muttered. Instead of being annoyed, the two boys simply laughed.

''It's not an exageration. It's the truth. We're just too fast and smart for 'em,'' The shorter one said with a careless shrug.

''Right. Sure, whatever. Can we all least know your names, oh fantastic saviours?'' Daisy said somewhat irritably. The two boys glanced at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes before finally replying.

''The names Mario. This is my brother, Luigi,'' The shorter one, Mario, introduced.

''Are you guys from like another country? They don't sound like American names,'' Peach enquired.

''That's none of your business,'' Mario said shortly. The girls looked at each other uncomfortably, and they continued on in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

They weren't sure how it happened exactly, but somehow the three found themselves gathered around a small fire at night with the two teenagers, and two younger boys. None of the girls said a word, still in a sort of shock. Anybody would be in shock after what they'd just been told.

The youngest boy, around eight years old, maybe a little older, tugged on Peach's sleeve, frown on his youthful face.

''Scuse me miss, but are you alright? Only you've been quiet a real long time, and I thought there was maybe something wrong?''

Peach kept her head down, tear stains shining on her cheeks.

''Back off, Yoshi. Leave them alone,'' Mario ordered. Yoshi frowned at Mario, glancing back between the girls and him.

''But-!''

''Leave it, Yoshi,'' Luigi said, a weary tone in his voice, ''They'll be okay. Besides, not everyone feels the need to blab on and on for hours on end like you.''

''I do not!'' Protested Yoshi indignantly. He had a young English accent, obviously not from America like the others were. Had the girls been themselves, they might have wondered what such a young, innocent kid was doing with two teenage rebels, but they weren't themselves, so they didn't bother to wonder.

''You do too. Keeps me up all night,'' Grumbled the other boy, this one around fourteen. He'd been referred to by Mario and Luigi as ''Toad''.

''Hey! Weeg, Toad's being mean!'' Whined Yoshi.

''My names not Weeg, Yoshi,'' Luigi said with a sigh, ''And, well, he has a point. You DO talk. Quite a lot. Always. Never endi-''

''We get the point, Luigi! Geez!'' Grumbled Mario.

As an argument broke out between the four boys, Daisy clenched her fist, head low, eyes staring at the ground, mind miles away, at home. Her home, oh so far away.

She couldn't quite believe what was happening. In a matter of days, her life had taken a horrible turn for the worse...

_**Flashback**_

_The five teenagers burst outside into the moonlight, chests heaving, legs aching from running, and in the girls case, having their legs weakened by a serum. _

_Peach doubled over, panting exhaustedly. Rosalina put a hand on a nearby wall, using if for support as she attempted to get her breath back. Daisy, ever the athletic, just wiped the sweat from her head and breathed out slowly. She faced the two brothers,who were okay also, albeit leaned over slightly. _

_''Did we lose 'em?'' She asked, gulping in fresh air. _

_''Should have,'' Replied Luigi, standing straighter. Daisy noticed he was quite a fit taller than she, a good few centimetres. He held himself quite proudly, but was still naturally almost awkwardly slumped at all times. He had a green baseball cap with the letter L on the front in white, and his wavy brown hair poked out the edges messily. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed quite large at first, but they suited his face. He seemed to permanently have a half smile on his face, showing dimples in his cheeks. He was dressed rather well, in a denim jacket that was a little too long, with a plain green t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans with green high top sneakers. _

_His brother, Mario was shorter than Luigi, but still around three centimetres taller than Daisy, who was the tallest of their group of friends. He was stockier and more muscular than Luigi, making up for the height difference. A baseball cap, identical to Luigi's only red with a letter M perched on his head. His hair was shorter than Luigi's, and you could only slightly see the dark brown hair poking out. His blue eyes, identical in shade to his brothers, were also quite large, but held a harder edge to them. He had the beginnings of a moustache above his lip, a few bristly hairs showing. He, unlike his brother, was dressed less presentably, in a grey hoodie with an unknown brand plastered across the top in dark red. He wore dark red sweatpants, but they weren't unbelievably baggy. He also wore high tops, only, of course, in red. He reminded Daisy of the cool, but quiet boys in her high school, the sort of guys Peach took an interest in. Sure enough, now that she'd regained her breath, Peach was looking over Mario with interest. Apparently, all thoughts of Lucas or Tyler or whichever guy she'd been dating before were clearly momentarily erased from her mind._

_''Yeah, we probably lost them. Not too smart, probably got lost in their own hideout,'' Said Mario with a satisfied smirk. _

_''But at any rate, we'd best not stick around to wait and see. Come on, we're meeting our two friends at the Eye, and thats still a good twenty five minute walk from here.'' _

_''Wait, woah, wait. The Eye? What's the Eye?'' Asked Peach with a frown. _

_''Uh...The London Eye?'' Luigi said uneasily. The three girls exchanged nervous glances. _

_''But...that's in London,'' Said Peach blankly. _

_Mario rolled his eyes. _

_''Yes, well done. Gold star,'' He said sarcastically. _

_''What Peach means,'' Rosalina hastily interjected, ''Is that London is over 5000 miles from California. There's, well, no way we could get there in twenty five minutes.''_

_Now it was the brothers turn to exchange glances. _

_''But...You're not in California.''_

Daisy sighed aloud, snapping out of the flashback off a few hours previous. Ever since Luigi and Mario had dropped the bombshell that they were in fact over 5000 miles from home, they'd been in a bit off a panic. And then they'd dropped the even bigged bombshell...

_''And...well, it's best you stay away from home. Since we rescued you, they'll assume you're with us. You go back, they'll think we're near. They'll grab you again, force you to tell them were we are, and I think you get what I mean by force,'' Said Mario grimly. _

_''No way!'' Blurted Daisy. _

_''If we don't go home, our families will think we're dead!'' Said Rosalina, almost frantically. _

_''Well...Maybe. But, the alternative is you ACTUALLY being dead, captured because you returned home,'' Said Luigi, more sympathetic then Mario. _

_''B-but I have parents! We all do! We have brothers and sisters! You can't expect us to just drop them and let them think we're dead for the rest of their lives!'' Said Peach indignantly. _

_''Maybe not forever...'' Mumbled Luigi uneasily. _

_''Look,'' Snapped Mario, ''You go home, you're pretty much guaranteed to get caught. But if you don't give information they want? Then they might bring your families into it. Those brothers and sisters you have? Dead. They won't care if it's kids, to get what they want they'll do ANYTHING. Do you want that? No? Then I suggest you stay away, at least for now. Alright?'' _

''Hey!''

Daisy jumped at the sudden voice beside her, and looked over to see Yoshi staring up at her.

He was a cute kid, no mistake. The pale blond hair, the dark but bright, cheerful blue eyes, The slightly oversized pyjamas he was for some reason wandering about in, Green with white spots, and a dinosaur hood, with red plush spikes on the back. He had a hopeful, toothy grin on his freckled face.

''Hey, are you better now? Are ya?'' He pushed hopefully.

''...I...uh..Yeah. I'm better now, kiddo.''

_Not really, I'm stranded thousands of miles from home, not allowed to go back, but let's not crush the poor kid. _

His face lit up.

''Really? Great! We don't ever get people staying with us, so I'm really excited! I'm glad you're happy again, too! I'm Yoshi or that's what everybody calls me! What's your name?''

He spoke fast, with a constant chirp in his voice.

''I'm Daisy,'' She said slowly. Realising the other two were in their own worlds, she introduced them too, ''And these are my best friends, Rosalina and Peach.''

At their names, the two teenage girls looked up.

''Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina...okay, I got it memorised!'' Said Yoshi cheerfully.

''That's Mario, 'nd Weeg, 'nd Toad,'' He introduced the other three eagerly, pointing at them one by one.

Toad was quite short for a fourteen year old, but was wearing a large poufy hat, white with large red spots to appear taller. You could barely see the hair, but a few stray auburn curls peeked out. He had narrow dark green eyes, that glinted mischeviously. He wore a crooked sort of grin, and had tanned skin. He wore a white vest top, with an Aladdin-style vest on top, and white cropped pants, alone with white flat sandshoes.

''So, listen Ladies. We can't stay here long, it's November, it'll be freezing later tonight. We know a place, bout half hours walk from here. You can get better clothes-'' Mario's eyes flickered reproachfully over Peach's skirt and shirt, ''-Food, warmth, all that stuff. You coming?''

Peach smiled somewhat bitterly.

''Do we have much choice?''

Not waiting for an answer, the three stood up.

''Lets go, then,'' Said Rosalina tiredly.

They set off, Mario at the front, Yoshi and Toad behind him, chatting and laughing together. Luigi ended up at the back beside the girls.

''Hey, I just wanted to say – Sorry about Mario. He's pretty harsh sometimes, but he doesn't mean any harm. You get used to him. Most of the time, the insults just slip out, y'know?''

Daisy nodded.

''It's cool, I get it. I've had worse.''

''He has a reason for being mean, though,'' Said Peach, staring at Mario's back. Luigi stared at her in surprise.

''How could you know that?''

''I'm good at reading people. I always have been. I'm right, aren't I?''

Luigi hesitated, staring over at his brother. He slowly nodded.

''Yeah, you're right. But don't bring it up, it's...sensitive.''

For a moment, Luigi's eyes clouded over, as if lost in memories, before he shook it off.

''Anyway, you'll like where we're going. Donkey's pretty cool, family's nice too. Helps us out a lot,'' He said, swerving the subject completely.

''Donkey?'' Asked Rosalina, bemused. Luigi shrugged.

''That's all we've ever known him as. The Kong's all have weird names, or nicknames. I guess when everything in your life is weird, things like names seem less important.''

''Hm. Saving a bunch of seventeen year old girls from weirdo captors isn't exactly normal, I'd agree. At least you don't seem too messed up,'' Remarked Daisy, now walking alone beside Luigi, The other two slightly behind.

Luigi grinned and gave a slight laugh.

''Give it time, you've only known me a few hours,'' He joked. Daisy laughed.

''I guess we'll see, won't we?''

''Suppose so. You are gonna be spending quite a bit of time with us now,'' Luigi remarked. At this, Daisy's face fell slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Luigi.

''Hey, uh, are you alright?'' He asked uneasily.

''I...guess so. Just...I've never really been away from my family longer than a few weeks. The idea that I...I might never see them again is...terrifying,'' Daisy confessed quietly.

''Oh...right...Sorry,'' Luigi apologised nervously. Daisy simply sighed, and shrugged.

''Not really your fault, I guess.''

Luigi shrugged, before they fell into silence, only noise being distant voices of Londoners, and quiet hushed laughs of Yoshi and Toad.

''It's weird,'' Said Peach suddenly, ''I always dreamed of visiting London, but now I'd give almost anything to be AWAY from here. Safely tucked up at home, with my little sister tucked beside me on the couch, a movie playing on the tv, a bowl of popcorn between us...''

''Stop it,'' Interjected Rosalina, ''You'll make yourself long for home even more, but we...we can't go back. It's best not to think about our families.''

Daisy glanced sideways at Rosalina.

''But they think we're dead, Rosie. It's hard NOT to worry about them.''

''We don't know that,'' Rosalina tried. Peach sighed.

''Forget it, Rosie. The longer we stay away, the more they'll be convinced we're dead. It's been, what, four days? They won't have much hope now.''

''Hey,'' Interrupted Mario, ''I'm sorry, but pinkie over here is right. They'll think you're dead, but like I said – It's better than the alternative, which is you _actually_ being dead. We just can't risk it.''

''Yeah,'' said Peach gloomily, ''The 'saving people thing'. Got it.''

Mario glanced over and nodded slightly.

''Right. The saving people thing.''


End file.
